This specification relates to presenting information relative to a map.
Users can use maps of geographic regions to identify travel routes. Conventionally, a user can make travel plans using hardcopy or web-based maps of a geographic location. In some instances, users can use web sites containing web-based maps to identify an itinerary for travel (e.g., a particular travel route) or hotel locations, where users can typically purchase the itinerary or hotel stay directly through the web site.